


all the stars [are closer]

by ambrosespellmanz



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Josie and the Pussycats (Comics), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Band Fic, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/pseuds/ambrosespellmanz
Summary: i wasn't sure if i was going to post this because its kinda meh but i needed to update this fic soo hope you enjoy.https://youtu.be/7ph8RIfEK3k^that is the song i used in case anyone was wondering





	1. Here's To Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J0SIES](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J0SIES/gifts).



“If you asked me where I thought I'd be in four years,” Valerie kicks off her shoes before moving to lie down on the couch, using one of the cushions as a pillow, “this would not be it.”

Pepper chuckles, lifting up Val's leg so she could sit down too then placing it on her own. “I take it your first day wasn't ideal.”

“That would an understatement, but thanks for hooking me up. I was tired of having to call my parents for money.”

“No problem.”

“Where's Melody?” Josie comes out of her room, walking with a slight limp.

“What happened?” Pepper looks at her with concern.

“I tripped coming up the stairs. It'll be okay once Melody gets here and wraps it up.”

“Because you can't do that for yourself?” Valerie raises a eyebrow at her friend in slight disbelief.

“If I knew where she kept everything, I would have already.” Josie sighs as she looks at her phone. “I got two minutes before Chuck calls so forewarning: knock first.”

Valerie groans as her friend limps away. Those two were disgusting.

“I think I need a nap.” Valerie yawns before letting her eyes flutter shut.

-

“So, how'd the scouting go today?”

Josie rolls her eyes, mouth morphing into a disgruntled frown, “The same as always. No one wants to work with a girl from a small town in the middle of nowhere. We don't even have a manager.” Or that's what most of them had told her. She knows the reason some turned her down and she'd rather fail than work with people like that.

“Maybe you should have your dad contact some of his old people.”

Josie shakes her head, “Absolutely not. When The Pussycats make it, it's because we're that good not because we had help.”

Chuck raises his hands in mock offense, “It was just a suggestion.”

“It's just stressful. We came out here to chase our dreams but it seems like I'm the hare instead of the turtle.” Josie huffs dramatically.

“Then, be the turtle. Be the best turtle. It'll happen, just don't sleep on it.”

Josie laughs softly. After three years of being the football captain, she had thought he'd be better at pep talks.

“I gotta go but I promise I'll call you again before I go to sleep. Bye, J.”

“Bye, Chuck.”

Josie hangs up the phone with a forlorn expression. Phone calls and facetime sessions seemed be becoming lesser and shorter in duration with each.

Her phone beeps with a text.

It was from Chuck. _Be a turtle._

She smiles ruefully before locking it and setting it aside.

-

“So, what's wrong with him?”

Melody resists the urge to laugh at the woman in front of her.

It was a relief to see someone so worried about their pet. 

“The problem isn't anything that can I fix.”

“Oh god.” The girl cups her hands around her mouth, “is Sebastian dying?”

“No! No.” Melody rushes to reassure the girl. “He's pregnant, we'll she's pregnant.”

“Oh. Ooooh.” The girl relaxes instantly, “that explains why he– _she's_ been so sick lately. It has to be that damn cat from across the street. Those Spellmans are no good.”

Melody nods along as the girl talks. “You can bring her back next month for a check up. Make sure everything is going great and-” Melody pauses as her phone begins to ring, sending her customer a sheepish smile, “give me one minute please.”

It's turns out to just be a prank call. Melody hangs up then turns back around to face the customer.

“Who's song is that? I don't think I've ever heard it before.”

“Oh, it's mine, sort of. It's my band's.”

“Oh my god. You're in a band?” The girl gushes. “Why the hell are you wasting your time in this place when you should be in a studio?”

Melody shrugs, ignoring the dig against her workplace, “We haven't found anyone to give us a chance and I got bills to pay.”

“Well, it is your lucky day Valentine. My brother is looking to get into the music biz and I think your band would be a great place to start.”

“Who are you exactly?”

Melody wasn't trying to be rude, but this whole thing seemed like something that would happen in a movie, not in real life.

“Alexandra Cabot. Twin sister of Alexander Cabot III and daughter of Alexander Cabot Jr., owner of Cabot Industries.”

“Wow.”

-

Melody takes the stairs by two, hands shaking from exciting as she slides her key into the doorknob and unlocks it.

“Pepper, time to grab the wine bottle. I think we just got our first win.”

Her friend sits up quickly, eyes wide in surprise, “Really? How?”

“Does the name Alexander Cabot Jr. mean anything to you?”

Melody throws her coat in the closet then heads for the kitchen.

They had bought a bottle of expensive wine when they first moved here, swearing to only open it when they made a step towards accomplishing their dreams.

Three months later and they were finally on the right path towards success.

Pepper follows her, still in disbelief, “How do you know Alexander Cabot?”

“I don't, but his daughter came in to get her cat checked out. She heard one of our songs and thinks her brother could manage that.” 

“Oh my god!” Pepper shrieks before pulling her friend in for a hug.

Valerie walks into the kitchen next, having been woken up by the loud noise.

She freezes and points to the bottle in Melody's hand, “Is that the one?”

Melody nods, chewing on her bottle lip.

“I have to get Josie.”

She towards her friends room, knocking on her door frantically.

Josie opens the door with a irritated expression. “What?”

Val grabs her by the hand instead of answering, dragging her to the kitchen.

Melody hands the both of them a (now full) wine glass.

Josie looks down at the dark liquid then in between her three friends, “Am I dreaming?”

“Ow.” Josie rubs her arm after Valerie pinches her.

Val shrugs, “Not dreaming.”

Melody clears her throat to get their attention, “To us.”

“To us.” They echo before clinking their glasses together.


	2. Believe

“Alexander is calling.” Josie announced as she walked into Melody's room.

“Put him on speaker.”

Josie nodded, setting the phone down on Melody's nightstand as she joined the girl on her bed.

Valerie and Pepper were still at work.

“Hello ladies.”

“Hey, Alex.” Josie and Melody reply at the same time.

“My dearest sister told one of her football friends that you'd perform at his birthday party, paid of course. Normally I'd object, but this could be good for helping get your name more out there.”

“When is it?” Josie asks.

“Saturday. I'll be sending a car around tomorrow to take you girls shopping then rehearsal.”

“Wow. Thanks, Alex.” Melody responds hesitantly. It's not like they couldn't do that themselves.

“You're welcome, Valentine. I have another call to make. Bye, kittens.”

“Alex, wait!”

He hangs up anyway.

Josie squeezes her eyes shut in frustration, “Three days is not enough to come up with a whole routine and we don't even know who were performing for.”

“Does it matter? We put in a little more work at practice and we'll sing one of our old songs or do a cover. Just look on the bright side, J, we have our first official gig.”

Josie opens her eyes, her frown turning into a mile wide smile, “We do.”

“So, what are we going to do?”

Josie laughs and shakes her head a little,“We're gonna rock it.”

-

“Do the dresses have to be so tight?” Valerie felt like she could barely breathe in this thing.

“No,” Josie shoots Alexander a look of reproach as he opens his mouth to object, “we can't sing right if we're uncomfortable. Trust me.”

Alexander rolled his eyes but didn't argue with him, “If you hate the dress so much, then go find one more accommodating to your needs.”

“Thank you so much.” Josie responds sarcastically.

-

“So, I've been working on this new song.”

Valerie takes out her phone and passes it to Melody then to Josie.

“Josie you can take the first verse and I'll take the second. Melody you take the third then we can all take on the chorus together.”

“Sounds like a plan. Now, let's get this routine together.”

Valerie groans, leaning her head on Melody's shoulder, “We need rest.”

“You can rest after we make sure our routine is flawless. Up, up, up.”

-

“We got this?”

Josie glanced at the both of them as they got into position. She wasn't too prideful to admit she was nervous.

Melody nods her head in affirmation, “We got this.”

Josie takes a deep breath as the music starts. They rehearsed this a million times. They could do it.

 

Vibes been right all night  
We could fall in love like this  
We could fall in love like this  
Let's take our time  
Cause I'm feeling like  
We could fall in love like this  
We could fall in love like this

_Right hand up. Right hand down and roll._

Tomorrow's gonna be too rough  
But tonight is gonna lift you up  
That's what I believe  
That's what I believe

 

Val turns towards the stairs, careful not to lose her footing. Don't fall on repeat in her mind like a mantra.

 

You probably gonna think too much  
But tonight we're gonna drink too much  
That's what I believe  
That's what I believe  
I believe I can

 

The crowd who watched them intently and seemed to be enjoying their performance for the most part.

 

Make somebody say  
Make somebody say  
Make somebody say  
Make somebody say  
You feel it when you're dancing with your hands up  
Don't worry 'bout a thing just let it all go  
I know I can  
Make somebody say  
Make somebody say

 

The three dance around each other as their voices blended together harmonically.

 

I believe I can

-

“I knew you three didn't forget my birthday.”

“Reggie?” Valerie brings him closer for a short hug, “I didn't know this was your party.”

“And here I thought our friendship meant something. Where did the others disappear to?”

“Probably to the chocolate fountain.”

Reggie laughs, “I see Josie hasn't changed much.”

“No, not really.”

Valerie places her cup on the counter before heading in the direction Josie and Melody went to. 

“You may not be of the Asian persuasion but hello kitty.”

Josie turns slowly, doing her best not to smile or laugh. That line was just as bad as when he used it the first time.

“I should've guessed this was your party.”

Reggie shrugs, giving Josie a hug then Melody.

“How's Chuck?”

“Good.”

“Good. I'd hate to ruin his day even more when I kick his ass next week.” Reggie says in reference to the fact that their respective teams were about to face off.

“In your dreams, Mantle.”

“Sorry to interrupt,” Alexander is aware he sounds anything but sorry, “I need to borrow them for a second. There a few people I want you to meet.”

-

Josie feels the exhaustion hit her once she makes it home.

“I can't believe that just happened.” Valerie breaks the silence.

“I can.” Melody retorts with a lazy smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't sure if i was going to post this because its kinda meh but i needed to update this fic soo hope you enjoy.
> 
> https://youtu.be/7ph8RIfEK3k
> 
> ^that is the song i used in case anyone was wondering


	3. Family Affair

“Wow.” Melody hands the phone back to Alexander as the video ends. It was their performance at Reggie's birthday party. “That was perfect.”

“I told you girls I was going to help get your name out there. When are we going to make this manager thing official?”

“Slow your roll, Cabot. You booked us at a football player's house who just so happened to be one of our old friends. I could've done that on my own,” Josie points to herself for emphasis, “get us in a room with a record exec then we'll talk business.”

“Not the words I would've used, but I agree.” Valerie tacks on.

“I understand,” Alexander holds his hands up in mock surrender, “I'm having a hard time convincing my father to give me some of his contacts. Josie, do you think you could maybe talk to your father?”

“Uh, we're not exactly on speaking terms.”

“Daddy issues, I get it. Don't worry, I'll figure something out.”

“Okay.” Josie pushes her plate away, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore. “I think I'm gonna go back to the house and take a nap. See you guys later.”

She hugs both of her friends before leaving the diner.

Alexander watches her before turning to the other two, “Was it something I said?”

-

Josie stares blankly at her phone, thumb hovering over the screen. It'd be easy to just call him. There was no need for a big conversation, all she needed was a favor.

“You don't have to call him if you don't want to.”  
Josie turns to see Melody standing in her doorway.

“I–”

Melody shakes her head, “Don't say you weren't about to call him because I know you were.”

“It's not that serious. Besides, we need all the connections we can get right now.”

“Then, we network and make our own.”

“Or we use the resources we already have.”

“Fine,” Melody knows arguing with her friend is pointless, “just don't torture yourself over it.”

“Aye, aye captain.”

-

“My favorite twin sister!” Alexander opens his arms for a hug.

Alexandra rolls her eyes, stepping forward to embrace him, “I'm your only twin sister.” She pulls back from the hug and runs a finger through her hair, “What's the special occasion?”

“I need a favor from father and two heads are better than one.”

“What do I get out of it?”

“Huh?”

Alexandra crosses her arms over her chest, “I said what do I get out of it?”

“What do you want?”

Alexandra smirks, “I'm not sure yet but I'll let you know when I think of something.”

Alexander stays rooted in his spot as his sister skips ahead of him towards the elevator. This was not going to end well.

“Are you coming, Xander?” Alexandra looks at him over his shoulder, eyes sparkling with delight. 

“I'm coming.”

-

“Hey, Trevor.”

“You've got to stop calling me that.”

“Who's Trevor?”

Valerie's eyes widen, “Is that a girl in your room?”

“No! It's,” Trev ducks his head, “a girl. Valerie meet Nancy. Nancy, this is my sister.”

“Hi, sister.” A girl with pretty eyes takes the phone and waves.

“Hey, Nancy. Do me a favor and tell my brother to get his ass over here. I miss him.”

“Trev, Valerie said-”

“I heard her.”

The screen goes black and Valerie can hear them fighting for control over the phone.

Trev obviously wins as his face is the next she sees, “I'll be there to visit as soon as I can.”

“And you'll bring your girlfriend with you?”

“Yes, Nancy will be accompanying me.”

“I'm holding you to that.”

“I know. Ow! I have to go.”

Valerie smiles as the phone call ends. As much as she hated Riverdale, she was getting a little homesick.

-

“Something is wrong.”

Pepper looks up from her book as Melody flops down on the couch. “Something like what?”

No answer.

“Melody?”

Still no answer.

Pepper nudges the girl with her toe. Melody flinches, pulling her earphones out of her ear.

“Did you say something?”

“I was asking what was wrong?”

“The song. It's perfect but something isn't right.” Melody decides to play the song out loud to let it sorta explain itself.

Pepper nods her along to the music, “You guys sound perfect. The tempo is just a little too high.”

“I think you're right. We never really had someone to go to for that type of stuff.”

“Well, now you do.” Pepper pats Melody's leg with a smile.

“Oh my god! I forgot you used to be a DJ.”

“Yeah, they called me Dr. Pepper.” She blushes some and rubs at the back of her neck.

“Pepper, how would you like to be our audio engineer?”

“How does yes sound to you?”

-

“Myles speaking.”

Josie takes a deep breath, “Hey, dad.”

“Josie?”

“Do I have a brother or sister I don't know about?”

“I'm surprised you called. How's the band going?”

He sounds genuinely interested which is a new thing for her.

“Good, I guess. We found a manager and now all we need is studio time.”

“Who'd you find?”

“Um, his name is Alexander Cabot III. You probably heard of his father before.”

“Yes, I heard of him before. I'm guessing that's why you called. To try and get in some people I used to work with.”

“It wasn't my idea.”

“I was actually thinking about booking a flight up there and we could spend the weekend catching up. How does that sound?”

Josie doesn't respond for a long moment.

“You promise to introduce me to some of your people, right?”

“Yes but after we catch up.”

Josie could handle that for the sake of her band. “It's a deal.”

“I'll see you next week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aijona alexus = nancy woods


	4. Keep Holding On

“I have to go pick my dad up from the airport.”

Josie looks at the time on her phone. He should be landing right about now.

“Wish me luck.”

“Good luck!” Melody and Valerie yell simultaneously as she walks out of the door.

“It can't be that bad, right?”

Melody snorts and goes back to watching TV.

“Valerie?”

“Ignorance is bliss, Pepper.”

-

“Are you still dating that boy? Chic, right?”

“His name is Chuck and yes, we're still together.”

“Good. I always liked him.”

Josie's grip on the steering wheel tightens.

“I was thinking we could have dinner tonight. You could invite your friends–your manager too so I can make sure he's legit. You know how people in this business are.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“So, is that a yes?”

“Yeah. Sure.”

-

“How'd it go?”

“He wants to have dinner. You guys and Alex are invited.”

“You’re joking right?” Valerie gives her a look of disbelief.

“I wish I was. You two don't have to come if you don't want to.” 

“Normally, I'd stay far away from you when your dad is around, but the fridge is damn near empty and I'm not turning down free food. The life of a aspiring musician.”

“You’re an enigma, Mel.”

“Thank you.”

-

“How would you feel about meeting my dad?”

“So soon? I'm touched.”

“He's in town this week and invited you and the girls to have dinner with us.”

“And interrogate me?”

Josie sighs, “It's not like that. He just wants to check you out before we make this managerial role of yours official.”

“When and where?”

“I'll text you the details.”

-

Dinner is a weird affair. Josie sits next to her father, her friends across from them, and Alexander pulls up a chair.

They eat mostly in silence until her dad decides to start up a conversation.

“What are your plans with the band exactly?”

“Make them famous of course.”

“But how? Singing for some sports player is barely a step in the right direction.”

“I know that. I have a session booked at an old acquaintance's house. Once we get a demo made, everything will take off from there.”  
Melody practically beams as she hears the words session booked. Their hard work was finally paying off.

“Good. I'll help out as much as I can.”

“I'm sure Josie appreciates the support.”

“That's funny,” the words come rolling off her tongue before she can even think, “you never supported me before so why now?”

“Josie-”

“No. I tried time after time to make you happy and you walked out. Do you know how much that hurted?” she's careful to keep her voice low, not wanting to attract any unnecessary attention.

“I'm sorry.”

“For what, exactly?”

“I didn't come here to argue. I'm trying to fix this.”

“It's going to take more than one dinner to do that.” Josie picks up her fork again, content to spend the rest of the night in silence.

-

“Wow. So, you do remember me?”

Josie looks at her laptop screen with fondness. It does feel like they haven't talked in ages.

“My memories are fading a little. You are my boyfriend, right?”

“Yeah I am.”

“Damn, there goes my chance of dating Zendaya.”

“Ditto. What's been going on?”

“We did a little gig at one of Reggie's places, my dad is in town, and we're going to start working on making a demo next week.”

“Your dad, huh?”

“Yeah. He says he wants to build a better father-daughter relationship.”

“Do you believe him?”

“I don't know. Four years ago, I wanted nothing more. Now, I'm okay with him not being there. What do you think?”

“Are you sure you want to hear that?”

“I asked for a reason.”

“I think you should at least hear him out then decide whether you want him back in your life or not.”

“Just like that?”

“No, it'll take time but I know you'll figure it out.”

“We always talk about me. We don't ever talk about you.”

“Do you still watch my games?”

Josie shakes her head, “Sorry. I've just been busy with everything.”

“You should watch my next game. I think you're going to like it.”

“Any particular reason why?”

Chuck shakes his head, “It's a surprise. You'll find out Sunday.”

-

“Josephine, what are you doing here?”

“We need to finish talking. I have some things I need to say. Can I come in?”

“Sure.” 

Josie doesn't walk too far away from the door. She was going to say what she needed to say then leave. Nothing else.

“I thought about what you said and I'm not ready yet. Maybe one day but right now I just _can't_.”

“Okay.” Her dad nods in understanding, although he obviously is put off by her answer.

“I'm going to go now.”

“Wait, I wanted to give you something before I left.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ripped piece of paper. “It's not much, but it's something.”

Josie gives him a small, hesitant smile, “Thank you.”

-

“Drinks?”

“Check.” Melody tosses her can of pop.

“Candy?”

“Got it.” Pepper climbs over the back of the couch and makes herself situated.

“Popcorn?”

“Hot and buttery.” Valerie sits down carefully, not wanting to spell any on the floor.

“TV,” Josie reaches forward for the remote, “on.”

“I think you're about to find out your surprise.” Melody nudges her shoulder as the halftime finally comes. 

Chuck rips off his helmet, taking the mic the ref hands to him. “Not many people know this but I'm dating this girl named Josie and I'm wondering if she would….”

Josie drops the remote at his next words.

“Oh.” Valerie looks to Melody who's just as shocked as she is.

“My.”

“God.” Pepper finishes.


	5. What About Us

Melody stops as she hears something running behind her, turning to see a sheep dog.

Melody bends down, running a hand over the animal's fur, “Hey, boy. Are you lost?”

She checks for a dog tag or collar but finds nothing.

“Hot Dog!”

Melody looks up as she hears the loud voice. A tall boy comes jogging over towards her, breathing out a sigh of relief.

“This your dog?”

He nods, “He heard the ambulance truck and got scared. I'm glad he didn't go too far.”

“Well, I'm glad you found him.”

“Thanks.” Hot Dog's owner snaps his fingers, motioning for the dog to come his way.

Hot Dog barks then hides behind Melody's leg, causing her to laugh.

He shakes his head, “I think he likes you.”

“I'm good with animals. My name is Melody by the way.” she holds out her hand for him to shake.

“Sweet Pea. You doing something later?”

“Yes, but I'm free tomorrow. How about I give you my number?”

“Sounds good.”

-

“You didn't think the fact you're dating a football player was something you were supposed to tell me?!”

“No because it had nothing to do with the music which we should be focused on right now.”

“You and I both know it's not just about the music. We need to create an image for the band-”

“Don't talk to me about our image. I have-”

“We have.” Valerie cuts in, giving her friend a pointed look.

“ _We_ have spent years working on it.”

“My job is to manage you. How am I supposed to do that when I don't even know what's going on? We need to find a way to get this under wraps.”

“Your job is to manage our music not our life. Chuck is making a trip here this week and I'll talk to him. Then we can get in this studio and make this demo.”

Alexander simply huffed in reply.

-

“What are you going to say?”

It's just her and Pepper this time. Valerie is grocery shopping and Melody is with her.

Josie shrugs, “I honestly don't know. I haven't even thought about marriage yet and he-”

“Went on live TV and proposed. It was kinda romantic.”

“He's always been like that.” It's something she always loathed about him.

“I'm here for whatever decision you make.”

“Thanks, Pepper.”

-

“You keep smiling and checking your phone every two seconds. You met someone.”

Melody claps sarcastically as they walk through the frozen food aisle, “Sherlock Holmes is shaking.”

“Anyway, what's his name?”

“Sweet Pea.”

“Okaaaay, what's his real name?”

“I have no idea.”

“What does he look like?”

“Tall, hot, and he has a tattoo of a snake on his neck.”

“Why haven't you said anything about him?”

“I don't know. I just don't want to jinx myself. I mean, what if it doesn't work out?”

Valerie spins around, placing her hands on Melody's shoulders, “Stop being paranoid and enjoy yourself.”

“I tried that remember?” 

“No offense but Ginger was the worst. I have a feeling this Sweet Pea guy will be good for you.”

“Thanks, Valerie.”

“No problem.”

-

“Hey, Midge.”

Chuck had asked Midge to watch his place in New York during the season so it wasn't a surprise that she was the one that answered the door.

“Hey, Josie. I guess congratulations are in order.”

“Thanks. Is Chuck here?”

“Yeah, but I think he's sleep. Jet lagged.”

“I get it. I'll go and wait for him to wake up.”

Josie stands at the door for a few seconds, watching him sleep. She slides out of her flip flops before joining him.

-

“I guess I probably should have gotten a ring first.”

Josie tries to find the right words to say but they still don't come out right. “I can't marry you.’

“Huh?”

“I want to, just not now. My career is just starting and I don't want to start off being known as some trophy wife.”

“You wouldn't be just some trophy wife. You'd be my wife.”

“I'm not saying no.”

“That what it sounds like.”

“I'm saying not yet.”

“Well, I feel like an idiot now.”

“At least you didn't get a ring.”

-

“Ice cream at 6? That can only mean one thing.”

Valerie shares a look with Melody as Josie sits on the couch, ice cream dripping off the spoon.

“It means that I'm hungry. Can you get cookies and cream instead of neapolitan next time?”

“That ice cream was for me not you.” Melody sits down next to her friend and Valerie takes the other spot.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Do you want to hear about the guy I met the other day?”

“Please.” She could use anything to take her mind off Chuck.


	6. Trouble

Alan checks the address on his phone one more time. It was the same, down to the apartment number.

With a deep breath, he raised his fist to knock.

The door opens before he can and a girl sends him a questioning look.

“You don't look like the pizza guy”

“No, I'm, um, looking for Josie. I'm Alan by the way.”

The girl's eyes widen in recognition, “I almost forgot I called Jimmy. Your dad used to work with mines, right?”

“Yeah. I guess we're just carrying on the tradition.”

“I guess so. Come in.”

Josie turns and walks to the kitchen. Alan closes the door behind himself before following.

“Water?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“So,” Josie tosses him a bottle, “what exactly is it that you do, Alan?”

“I write songs and I am pretty good at it.”

“We already have a lyricist. Is there anything else you can do?” Josie was beginning to think this was a waste of time.

“I took up sewing in high school. You guys looking for a costume designer?” 

“We weren't but if you're good then you're hired. We'll be at the studio tomorrow but if you want to come by and meet the rest of the cats, you're welcome.”

“Sure.”

“Alright, I'll text you the address.”

-

“Looks who's finally made it and you brought company.”

“Yeah, this is Alan. Alan meet-”

“Alexander, it's nice to see you again.”

“I'd say the same thing but then I'd be lying.”

Josie glances in between the two, “You know each other?”

“Yeah, it's a long story.”

“That isn't relevant.” Alexander glares at Alan.

“Whatever let's just get to recording.”

The three girls shuffled into booth, each standing behind their own microphone.

They had spent the last three days working on the lyrics and Pepper making a good track for the song.

Valerie figured they should sing something a little more upbeat and catchy.

_They told me every star's gotta fall but I'm loaded up and ready to shoot_  
_Rather sit around holding up the world, I be strutting in these high heel boots_  
_Not slowing down 'til I make it to the top 'cause this is what I came to do_  
_And if you wait for me to stop, you gon' be sticking to the clock like glue_  
_No matter where I am_  
_Or how far I'm from where you go_  
_Just know that_

Melody always enjoyed singing, just getting lost in the feeling it gave her.

-

“You guys sound so good.” Pepper smiles proudly at her friends as they listen to the recording.

“Yeah,” Melody laughs a little, “like hot and sweet.”

“Or super cool.” Valerie adds without missing a beat.

“Don't you know these kitties rule?” Josie finishes, remembering when they first made that up.


	7. All for Me

“Me and Val are on our way to Gina's, you coming?”

“I'll meet you there.” Melody shouts back, voice strained.

“You okay, Mel?”

“I'm fine, Josie. My throat is just a little sore.”

“I got some halls in my purse. You want one?”

“No, I'll just drink some tea.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, she's sure!”

Josie covers her mouth as she jumps back in surprise. “Okay! I'll see you there Melody.”

-

“Everything okay, Gina?”

“Yeah, it's good.” The older woman pinches the bridge of her nose. 

“What's going on?” Josie's never seen her this stressed out before.

“The hair show is coming up and the band we booked just canceled. Apparently, the drummer broke their hand.”

“Um, did you forget we're in a band?” Josie gestures between herself and Valerie.

“You are? _You are_.”

“If a band is what you need then we can help. Besides, Melody is probably ten times better on the drums than the person you hired.”

“You girls are a lifesaver.”

-

“Val, you are such a poet, but these lyrics, they don't make sense. What is the hook? I mean, I need a line that catches.”

“I hear that. This... line. I've been struggling.”

“What about paintings in the wind?” Melody suggests.

“How about paintings on her skin?” Alan speaks up. He had been mostly quiet while they rehearsed.

“I kinda dig that.” Melody gives him a small nod.

Josie clears her throat, “All right. Let's, uh, take it from the top.”

-

“Glad to see you girls are working so hard.”

Alexander wasn't sure what he'd find when he walked in, but two of them lying on the floor and Josie sitting next to Alan, talking animatedly about something wasn't it. 

“Melody, I have a question.”

“What?”

“Do you think if we ignore him long enough, he'll go away?”

Josie and Alan try to hold back their laughter but fail. Alexander rolls his eyes at them.

“I found someone willing to work with us. His name is Oscar Castillo.”

“Okay, what's the catch?”

“He wants to see you perform in person and I'm not talking some last minute performance that'll barely make it on the news.”

“How does a hair show sound to you?”

“For some odd reason, I feel like you already agreed to it, Josie.”

“That's because I did. Trust me, it'll be perfect. We have the song ready, a hair stylist obviously, and Alan will take care of our wardrobe.”

“You guys have everything figured, don't you?”

“Not everything. You got Oscar and now you have to invite him to the hair show. Afterwards, we can discuss you officially being our manager.”

“That we will.”

-

“Do you want to see it?”

“Yes.”

“Do you really?”

“We only have six minutes to get ready!” Valerie reminds him.

“Right. Sorry.” Alan unzips the plastic bag, revealing his latest creation.

Melody reaches forward, running her hand over the gold and black fabric, “This is gorgeous.”

“Thanks.”

-

“This better be worth it, Alexander. I'm only doing this as a favor to your father.”

“No need to remind me Castillo. Now hush hush, they're about to go on.”

Josie clears her throat as she walks up to the microphone, “Hey, everybody. We are Josie and the Pussycats.”

She looks to her friends before singing.

_Paintings on her skin, colors in her hair_  
_Come around the corner, make you stop and stare_  
_But she don't pay no mind, 'cause she don't really care_  
_What you think about her, think about her_  
_Moving through the streets, she travels on her own 'cause she don't need nobody else to let her know_  
_How to go 'bout living or where she should go_  
_And if you try to tell her what to do she'll say_

Alan watches with a big grin. He tries to focus on the actual show going on, but then the light shines on them again and he is attention is back on them.

_I don't care what you want me to be_  
_'Cause it ain't for you, no_  
_It's all for me_

-

“Oscar loved the performance. I'd give it a good three days before he's calling.”

“That's good because I'm going to need a good three days of sleep.” Valerie covers her mouth as she yawns. Between rehearsal, her day job and singing, it seemed like she never got a chance to rest.

“And I hope it's a nice, comfortable slumber,” Alexander leans down and stares down at her reflection through the mirror, “because then we have work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> this is what their outfits look like


	8. Hold Up

“No, wait. Val!”

Trev opens his arms just as Valerie races towards him. He stumbles back a little but still manages to stay upright. 

“I missed you, Trev.”

“I missed you too.”

“Did anybody miss me?”

Valerie pulls away from the hug to see Nancy standing to the side. “Yeah, I missed you too. Come here.”

Nancy smiles then moves forward for a hug.

-

“Trev!”

Josie climbs over the back of the couch as she sees him walk through the door. Trev lifts her off the floor, spinning them around in a circle. Josie wraps her legs around his waist, arms tightening around his neck.

“Stop hogging him!” Melody pulls on Josie's sweatshirt.

“Are they always like this?”

“Yes, Nancy, they are. I guess Trev just has that effect on the people.”

“You have a point.”

The five of them gather in the kitchen. 

“Where are you going to be staying?” Josie inquires, sliding a bottle of fruit water Nancy's way. 

“I called Chuck the other week. He said me and Nanc could crash at his place.”

“So, I'm guessing you heard.”

“Yeah, but it's not the first time Josie McCoy has left someone brokenhearted.”

“You're hilarious. Anywho, what's the plan for tonight?”

“Club, obviously. I heard New York has some fun places to go at night.”

“I like her,” Melody points at Nancy, “nice job, TB.”

-

“Do you mind if Sweet Pea comes out with us tonight?”

“Are we actually going to get a chance to meet your mystery man?”

“Only if you don't act like an overprotective sister.”

“But I am an overprotective sister. Anyway he's more the welcome to come.”

“Yay!”

-

“Trev told me you guys were in a band. How's that going?”

Valerie rolls her eyes, “It's not. They barely pay us any attention.”

“Wow. That's messed up.”

“Tell me about. We should be in the studio or filming a music video or something.”

“Maybe you should take matters into your own hand and do it yourself.” Nancy picks her up glass and brings her straw to her lips.

Valerie takes a moment to ponder the suggestion. It wasn't a bad idea.

“Everybody meet Sweet Pea.”

Melody's voice brings her out of her thoughts and a warm smile onto her face, “Hi, Sweet Pea.”

She wonders what his real name is.

“I love this song.” Josie stands to her feet as the DJ plays Partition. “Dance with me?”

Nancy sets her drink down and takes Josie's outstretched hand, “I'd love to.”

Trev turns to his sister, “Your best friend is trying to steal my girlfriend. Stop her.”

“I don't know. This is kinda entertaining.”

-

“Me and Nancy were talking and I think we should make a music video.”

“That's nice Val, but how would that work exactly?”

“We can make it work. Besides, we basically do everything ourselves anyway.”

“What are we talking about?” Pepper asks as she makes herself a cup of coffee.

“Making a music video. I have everything planned out except for how to get views.”

“I may have made a Josie and the Pussycats Instagram account,” Pepper admits sheepishly, “you guys already have 500 flowers. I can post it there.”

“And I can talk to Reggie about posting a snippet on one of his pages. I'm sure he has a favor he owes me.”

“Well, it's decided then. I'll go tell Melody.”

“She's not here. I saw her leave with her _boyfriend_ last night.”

“I guess I'll tell her later than.”

-

“Another hit from the Pussycats.”

Josie high fives Melody as she sits down next to Alan, throwing her legs over his lap.

Valerie leans her head on Pepper's shoulder, “When have we ever not made a hit?”

“That cupcake song you wrote in middle school.”< /p>

“We promised to never talk about that again, Trev.”

“Sorry.”

“No wait,” Alan holds back a laugh, “I want to hear more about this song.”

“I wrote it in the sixth grade. I wasn't the lyrical genius I am now.”

“Trev, do you remember the words?”

“I think I do, Nancy. It went something like-”

Valerie grabs her jacket and starts hitting Trev who doubles over in laughter, arms raised to protect herself.

-

_They tryna steal my spot-li-li-li-light_  
 _But they can't do it_  
 _Tell me why you're trippin’_  
 _I'm just out here drippin’_  
 _Boy I know you li-li-li-li-like_  
 _Just what I'm doin’_  
 _Just what I'm doin’_  
 _I'm just tryna vibe yeah_  
 _Don't wanna waste my time yeah_

Alexander pauses the voice just as Josie pulls into the line of the camera, tapping his fingers against his leg. The label —Oscar was going to be up his ass about this.

“Why the long face little brother?”

“You're only older by two minutes.” He tries to switch tabs before she can see but his touchpad decided to malfunction at that precise moment.

“You're working with my ex-boyfriend?”

“It's not like that.”

“Then what is it like?”

“Josie knows him. Her dad is friends with his dad. He works for them not me.”

“Tell him to get lost.”

“It's just business. Stop making it personal.”

“Fine. Speaking of business, I know what my part of the deal is now.”

“Well, spit it out.”

“I want five percent of what you make.”

“No way. You want to take your anger out on me? Fine, but leave my group of it.”

“Your group? Need I remind you which one of us found them?”

“By chance. The rest of that was me.”

“I'll get what I want one way or another, Xander. I always do.”

-

“You know Trev really misses you?” Nancy looks at her boyfriend over her shoulder then back at Valerie.

“Well, he's here and that's what matters.”

“Yeah, he figured he should come and see you before we left for Brazil.”

“Brazil?”

“Yeah we've been planning a trip there for awhile and I'm guessing by the look on your face he hasn't told you yet. Do you hear someone calling me? I think that was Josie.” Nancy grabs her bowl of fruit before practically running to Josie's room.


	9. Take A Byte

“This music video is a direct violation of the contract you three signed. All decisions must be ran through me first.”

Josie snorts, “We wouldn't have had to make our own music video if you were holding up your end of the bargain. We get no studio time, no booked performances, nothing.”

“Well, that's because you refuse to accept our help.”

“Are you talking about that song Alex sent me a week ago? Because the lyrics were trash.”

“Everyone has to start somewhere.”

“You say that but we already started. We've been here for two months and if this label refuses to help, I'll take my band elsewhere.”

“How about this,” Alexander cuts in smoothly. He wasn't too fond of where this conversation was going, “let my girls perform at Power's showcase next month.”

“And why would I do that?”

“You want to give your guests a show, don't you Oscar?”

“I do. Okay, but I have a few objections. The song, choreography, and wardrobe will be handled by my people.”

“Deal.”

-

“I just want to know who's idea this was.”

“Don't look at me. This was all her idea.” Josie nods her head in Valerie's direction with a laugh. “She's gone to the dark side.”

Alan perks up in excitement, “I understood that reference! You watch Star Wars?”

“Why are you even here?” Alexander spits at him.

“This is getting boring. It was my idea to make the video and it got the label's attention. Mission accomplished. Now we have performance coming. You're our manager so manage us.” Valerie grabs her purse then storms off.

“I'm going to go too.” Melody pats Josie's shoulder before heading in the same direction.

“Well, this went perfectly. I'm gonna to grab something to eat from Wendy's. Al, you're coming with me.”

“O-Okay.”

-

“He's leaving in two days, Val. You should at least talk to him.”

“Why should I? He obviously doesn't want to talk to me.”

“He probably didn't know how to tell you.”

“Val?” Trev pushes the door open slowly, “can we talk?”

Melody nods at Trev and unwraps her arms from around Valerie.

-

“So, what's the deal with you and Alex?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Just a little bit.”

Josie bumps into Alan playfully as they walk up the stairs.

“I dated Alexandra. We didn't end on the best of terms.”

“Obviously.”

Alan pulls open the door to her apartment, holding it open for her to walk through.

Josie joins Melody and Nancy in the kitchen.

“Where's Val?”

“In her room. She and Trev are talking.”

“Good for them. How long have they been in there?”

“Seven minutes. I haven't heard any yelling so I'm guessing it's going well.”

-

“I just don't understand why you can't stay here.”

“The same reason you couldn't just stay in Riverdale,” Trev pauses, “you have your thing here and it's time for me to figure out what mines is.”

“I barely get to see you and now you're moving out of the country.”

“You'll see me again, Val. I'm only going for a year. I'm not leaving you forever.”

“Promise?”

“Pinky promise.” Trev smiles, holding out his smallest finger.

Valerie shakes her head, pulling him into a tight hug.

-

Two days later and they're all at the airport, saying their goodbyes.

“I have to go.” Trev mumbles into Valerie’s hair, although neither of them want to let go just yet.

She nods, forcing herself to step back. 

Trev smiles then turns around to board the plane, reaching out to grab hold of Nancy's hand. 

Josie hooks her arm through Valerie's, offering her friend a small smile of support, “We're still here.”

“Thanks, Josie.”

-

“Can you get that?”

Valerie nods to her phone as she finishes putting up the groceries.

“Sure thing.”

Pepper picks up the phone and answers it with a cheery, “Hello.”

“This is Alexander. Are Valerie and the others there?”

“We're here.” Josie takes the phone out of Pepper’s hand, slightly out of breath from the run she just went on with Melody. She was never going to do that again by the way. 

“Give the phone to Valerie then turn on the radio.”

“Okay.” Josie sends Valerie a confused look as she hands her the phone. 

“What's up, Alexander?”

“I took your words into consideration. I am your manager and I should be doing my job. I'll see you girls after rehearsal.” 

Valerie puts her phone down as he ends the call. That was weird.

Josie heads to the living room and turns on the radio.

The first thing she notices is the familiar melody as the song begins. The second thing Josie's brain registers are the hands grabbing her.

“It's our song. They're playing _our_ song on the radio!” Melody shouting brings her out of her haze.

Josie opens her mouth to respond but nothing comes out. No words could describe how she feels in this moment.

She grabs Melody's hands and starts dancing with here.

Valerie and Pepper join them. The four girls dancing in a circle to their song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry it took me so long to update but it's here and there will be a part two to this story

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
